Take A Leap
by XxXxPrincessSamzxXxX
Summary: Ashley is in denial of her feelings for Zac. Until he convinced her. And pleasurably so. Zashley one-shot.


**Author's Note: I don't know my characters personally. I'm not affiliated with them, whatsoever. This is a Zashley one-shot. Purely fictional or so we think it is. =****D

* * *

**

**Take A Leap**

_Sometimes I wonder how I feel about you,_

_.  
Scared of these feelings because it's still new_

_.  
I catch myself thinking of the best way to share,_

_.  
Hoping you'll return my confession showing you care_

_.  
And then I catch myself again… and drag my thoughts back to reality_

_.  
I am back at square one, does this just happen to me?_

"No kidding?", Ashley spoke. She was lounging on the sofa with the phone on her ear.

"Ash! Come on. Have pity on the guy. He's been frantic", Jennifer, Ashley's older sister, impatiently replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever", she murmured, rolling her eyes.

"Zac is acting crazy because he wants to see you and talk to you, and you won't give him the time of the day", her sister angrily replied.

"Jen, don't worry about it. I'm sure he's fine", Ashley replied and munched on some popcorn.

"No, he's not fine. You haven't seen him for a week, how would you know? Have pity, Ashley. He says he's really sorry for what happened", Jen murmured.

"It's his fault in the first place", Ashley rubbed her forehead.

"Oh? Like you didn't enjoy spending time with him. You two were inseparable for a month. You can't blame him if he well–you know", Jen replied.

"He tried to have sex with me. Of course I have the right to avoid him!", she blurted out angrily.

"Ashley...enough, okay? Just talk to him. Please? He's your bestfriend", Jen insisted.

"Fine. I'll do it because he's been using you to get to me", she sighed wearily.

"Okay. And please resolve this. I don't want to see you lose your friendship with Zac", Jennifer added.

"Yeah. Bye", Ashley murmured.

"Bye", Jen replied. Ashley placed the phone on the nearby table. She sighed and closed her eyes. She rubbed her forehead again, thinking she might have a headache. She stood up and went to the kitchen to get more popcorn, and then returned to the living room to watch a movie, which she planned to do before Jennifer called.

Thunder boomed outside.

"Uh-oh. Rain is here", she murmured absently, then stared at the TV screen.

Rain started to pour lightly. Ashley continued to watch, absorbed at the scenes in the movie New Moon.

"Oh, poor Bella", she whispered.

"_Ashley_"

Ashley jumped and turned to the stair leading to the 2nd floor. Her eyes widened and she stood abruptly.

"Zac?"

"Yes", Zac replied. He stood there in the shadows. His clothes were wet.

"How...how did you get in?", she whispered and stepped back.

"I climbed", he replied briefly.

"You–what?", she gasped.

"You heard", he spat.

"Oh...um", she took another step backward as she saw him approaching slowly.

"Why aren't you answering my calls?", he murmured coolly.

"Because I don't want to", she replied angrily, still backing away.

"Really? Because of what happened?", he stared at her. His blue eyes seemed to glow as he approached closer. The lights went out. Ashley gasped in fear.

"Damn right!", she hissed. Her eyes widened briefly when she felt the wall at her back.

"Why can't you just admit it?", he glared at Ashley. He was only a few steps away.

"Admit what?",she asked fearfully as he inched closer, his body heat reaching her.

"That you're afraid", his wet body covered her petite one. Ashley gasped.

"I'm not afraid of anything...well, except of spiders", she bit out.

"You're afraid of what I make you feel", he whispered slowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about", she murmured and stared at his handsome profile. His intense blue eyes stared down at her, running his gaze over her face.

"Yes, you do", he moved closer still, he trapped her with his muscular arms as he placed his hands on the wall, on either side of her head.

Ashley widened her brown eyes as she felt his arousal, which was obvious beneath his wet pants, against her lower belly. Zac grinned slowly.

"Zac? What–are–you–doing?", she nervously and breathlessly asked as his face leaned closer to hers.

"I'm going to kiss you–",he hovered his lips over hers, their heated breaths mingling in the cold night. Ashley stared at his sensual lips.

"–and you're not stopping me this time", Zac crushed his mouth over hers. Ashley stiffened. He cupped her face with both hands and slanted his lips. Ashley gasped when he bit gently on her lower lip. Zac continued to nip and pull at her lower lip, then ran his tongue over it.

Ashley gave a small moan. Zac pulled away and searched her blushing face, she stared back, not knowing what to say or think. Zac smiled his famous smile, then leaned in. Ashley hopelessly accepted his kiss. Zac groaned when she opened her mouth and let his explore her with his tongue. He stroke his tongue against hers. At first she didn't respond, then she stroke back shyly. Zac gave another harsh groan.

Ashley wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Zac kissed her deeply, stroking his tongue inside her hot mouth and slanting his lips. Ashley moaned sweetly. Zac continued to kiss her as he ran his hands down her lithe body. When he cupped her breasts, both of them moaned. He ran his thumbs across each tip, covered only by her thin tank top. She arched towards his hands and cupped his head with one hand and the other stroke his back. He ran his hands downward and sought the hem of her top. He cupped her breasts again, without any barrier. Zac pulled away and stared down at her, watching her face when he massaged her breasts with his callused palms. Ashley bit her lip when he kept on massaging. She closed her eyes and moaned when he pinched both tips.

Zac leaned forward and kissed her neck, tasting her skin with his tongue. Ashley gave a sigh and cupped his head with both hands. She clutched his head closer, running her fingers through his brown hair. Zac kissed her jaw, then her throat and moved lower to run his lips along her shoulder.

Zac pushed her top and bared her breasts to his hot gaze. Ashley looked at him through half-lidded eyes. He looked back at her gaze, then leaned forward to capture one mound with his mouth. Ashley gasped in pleasure. Zac lapped his tongue and sucked on her tip. Ashley whimpered as he massaged the other breast. After sucking hard, he pulled back and gave his attention to the other.

"Zac..", she murmured, clutching his head closer. She whimpered when he started to suck.

"Ash... you're...so...so good", he whispered in between.

"Zac...oh!", she gasped as instant heat blossomed between her thighs.

Zac continued to assault her senses as he moved downward, kissing every exposed, tanned flesh. He was on his knees before Ashley knew what was happening.

"Zac? What–?", she frowned. Zac smiled and started to undo her button and ran the zipped down. He pulled her cut-offs down and kissed her core through her lacy underwear. Ashley cried out his name in shock.

"Mmm..", he sighed against her. Ashley stared down at the erotic sight. Zac Efron, one of the hottest guy around, her best friend, down on his knees and kissing her _there_.

"Are you–?", she asked uncertainly. He nodded slowly and pushed down her underwear, baring her femininity to his devouring gaze.

"You're so perfect, Ash", he murmured, licking his lips. He leaned forward and kissed her. Ashley froze.

Zac ran his tongue slowly, savoring her. Then, he sucked on her. Ashley bucked her knees, ready to fall but Zac held her hips tightly. She held his head and pulled him closer, moaning in pleasure.

"You taste so sweet", he murmured against her.

"Zac...", she sighed in pleasure. Zac started to thrust his tongue in her. Ashley screamed and tightened her hold on his head. Zac continued to thrust in and out as she moaned and writhed. Ashley stiffened and cried out as she reached her climax. Zac continued to taste her until she relaxed. He stood up and carried her to her room.

Ashley stared at him as he walked intently.

"Zac?", she murmured.

"Yeah?", he stared down at her, his gaze searching her face for a clue of what she was thinking.

"About the last time...", she whispered.

"Ashley... forget it. Just focus on what is now", he grinned.

He opened her bedroom and door and went inside. He placed her gently on the bed.

"You should know...", she cupped his face.

"That you haven't done this before?", he inquired.

"How did–?",she frowned.

"I know. That's why I've been doing this slowly", he smiled at her while kissing her hand.

"But, how? It's not like I tell it to everybody", she whispered.

"Judging your reaction to me the last time, I figured it all out. I'm so sorry if I came on to you fast", he stroke her cheek tenderly.

"Oh", she mumbled.

"I'm going to do it right for you. I promise. Cross my heart", he teased.

"Okay", she nodded.

Zac stood up and took off his clothes in a hurry. Ashley marveled at his gorgeous body. She found the rippling of his muscles fascinating beneath the golden tone of his skin.

"You're so...", she murmured, her gaze devouring the sight.

"I know", he grinned wickedly.

"Smug bastard"

"Impatient male"

"Oh just get your gorgeous body over here"

"Thanks", he laughed. He moved to the bed, wanting to take off her last piece of clothing.

"Zac–wait", she held out her hand to stop him.

"Ash... I –I wanna show you something", he whispered slowly and went to his wet jeans.

"What is it?", she frowned. He went to stand in front of her. Ashley stared at the velvet box he was holding.

"I wanted to give you this before we make love. I had it all planned except for the rain and the locked door, so...", he nervously scratched his hair.

"Is that what I think it is?", she asked, her eyes widening at the instant realization of what he was about to do.

Zac knelt in front of her. Ashley gasped.

"I know it's pretty weird to see a naked guy trying to propose to the one he loves when he was supposed to make love to her", he laughed nervously.

"Zac...", she murmured his name and met his gaze.

"Ashley, last month was the best moment of my entire life. I never knew I would feel this for you again", he started.

"Again?", she asked confusingly.

"Well... I already had a crush on you before but you always saw me as your little brother, even though I'm much taller than you", he smiled ruefully.

"I didn't know", she replied softly.

"I didn't want you to. So... after a couple of years, I thought I won't feel like this again but we spent a month hanging out and spending time with each other like we used to. A already bought this ring a week ago", he smiled at her and opened the box.

"You did?", she gasped.

"Yes. So, Ashley Michelle Tisdale, will you marry me?", he smiled and stared at her.

"Zac–"

"Say yes, Ash. _Take a leap_. With me. Marry me and make me the happiest man on the world", he murmured.

"I love you", she blurted out, her eyes widened when she realized what she just said.

"I know. I love you, too", he tilted his head and charmed her with a smile.

"Oh my gosh! I do love you. So, yes!", she launched herself at him and hugged him. Zac just laughed and hugged her tight.

"Oh.. I love you so much. I didn't realize it until you asked me", she mumbled as she clutched him closer.

"It's okay", he smiled and pulled away. He took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger.

"Oh. It's beautiful", she smiled and stared at the ring.

"Like you", he smiled when she stared up at him.

"Just how much did you spend on this? It's beautiful and looks really expensive. You know I don't like you buying me expensive gifts", she asked him.

"Oh, it's 11 carats in total. The center piece is 5 carats and the diamonds by the sides are 1 carat each. Trust me, it's expensive. Besides, it's an engagement ring. Of course I'll buy you something grand. I love you", he grinned.

"Oh, Zac", she kissed him passionately. Zac started to climb on top of her.

Zac kissed her deeply and stroke his tongue against hers, tasting her sweetness again. He took off her shirt and stared at her.

"You look so beautiful", he murmured.

"So are you", she smiled cheekily. Zac captured her mouth again. Ashley moaned when he rubbed her breasts. He ran his hands down to her core, touching her slowly. Ashley gasped when he pushed a finger inside, and then another. She excitedly thrust against his hand.

"Zac...please", she moaned. He groaned when she playfully bit his neck.

"I want to be inside you so bad", he muttered.

"Please. Now!", she whimpered. Zac pulled out his fingers and readied his tip above her core.

"Are you protected? I don't want to cause an accident", he muttered harshly.

"I'm not, but it's okay. We're getting married anyway. I want to have babies as soon as possible", she cupped his jaw and gave him a smile.

"I can't believe you just said that. I would love to see you carrying my child", Zac kissed her hard, and then thrust in her in a swift move. Ashley moaned when she felt a brief sting of pain. Zac continued to kiss her until she relaxed. He pulled out and thrust back in. She held on his sweat-slicked shoulder as he moved in and out slowly. Ashley bit her lips to keep herself from crying out every time he thrust in. Zac soon found a pace while Ashley followed, responding to his thrusts. Their flesh slick and hot as Zac continued to plunge in her. He thrust deeper and Ashley cried out in pleasure. She climaxed swiftly while he was in so deep. Zac groaned when Ash tightened around him. He cried out her name as he spilled his seed.

Zac covered her with his own sweaty body as they spent their energy. Ashley pulled him closer, still breathing hard. Zac grunted, and then rolled over and pulled her closer.

"It was perfect, Zac", she murmured and kissed his muscular chest.

"Yes... it was", he sighed and stroke her brown hair.

"Thank you", she smiled against his skin.

"No, Ash. Thank _you_", he grinned and stared down at her.

"You're definitely welcome", she grinned teasingly.

"Now go to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll share the news to our parents. Especially your sister", he closed his eyes.

"Zac?"

"Hmm?", he murmured sleepily.

"I love you", she whispered.

"Love you...too", he smiled in his sleep.

* * *

**(I apologize if there are mistakes)**

**Done! Wow. It was another long one-shot. **

**Gosh, I miss Zashley! Don't forget to leave a review...please? Tell me what you think! Don't be shy! XD**

**Peace out!**


End file.
